Ed's Revenge
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Sequel to 'Prank Gone Wrong.' Ed plays a trick on Mustang, and pays for it with his backside. Thinking of making a sequel. Contains spanking.


Hello! New story!

Ed's Revenge

Contains spanking of a teen.

Ed vowed to get back at Mustang. He vowed to make him pay for the humiliation he endured during that painful spanking. Ed reached down and rubbed his still smarting bottom. It had been a week since the humiliating punishment took place, but the sting continued to linger from time to time. Well, he would make sure that he would actually get Mustang this time, and not one of his little friends. He had stuck twenty tacks on Mustang's chair, and snickered. He knew the colonel might spank him, but he had been working on an extremely cute look that would get him out of anything!

During the week that his bottom was still sore, he had first tried the look after playing a small prank on Hughes. Hughes was about to spank him, when he let out his cutest look. Big, sparkling golden eyes and his bottom lip sticking out and wobbling. Hughes thought it was so cute he took a picture and let Ed off with just a swat and a little time in the corner. Ed couldn't possibly be spanked this time! He heard Mustang and Hawkeye coming in the room, and frantically tried to hide behind the open door.

Roy walked in the office, and yawned. He hated rainy days. That meant he couldn't go out and flirt with the pretty eastern girls. He sat at his desk, when he felt a lot of sharp objects jab into his backside. He jumped up, and started to pull the tacks out of his bottom. Riza grabbed a handful, and yanked. Roy screamed in pain. Ed snickered from behind the door. He was watching everything by peeking out of his hiding spot, being careful not to be seen. Most unfortunately, Hawkeye heard the snickers and saw Ed's braid sticking out of the door. Hawkeye finished yanking all of the tacks out of Roy's bottom, and marched over to the door.

Ed continued to snicker, until he felt a hand clamp around his wrist. He looked to see it was a very angry Riza Hawkeye. Riza dragged Ed out from behind the door, and in front of Mustang's desk. "So Ed, apparentally last week's punishment didn't seem to work, so I'm going to try something different." Roy told him. He was gone for a few seconds, before reapearing holding a leather, worn slipper. Ed's eyes widened. He shook the feeling of dread out of his system. He still had the ultimate weapon: The look!

Ed opened his eyes wide, his golden eyes sparkling with divine cuteness. He stuck his lip out in a pout, wobbling it. "Pwease don' spank me Mustang. I din't mean it. ?" Ed pleaded, sounding like a little two year old. Roy didn't budge or shake the anger out of him. Instead, he pulled a straight-backed chair from the wall to the middle of the floor, sat down, and said, "Come here." Ed stopped his cute look and stared at Mustang in suprise. This wasn't what was supposed to happen!!!

"No!! No!!!" Ed yelled. Mustang looked at the young alchemist sternly. "Edward, if you aren't over here by the time I get to three, You're going to be sorry!" He admonished. Ed jumped in suprise. How could he get in worse trouble!? He thought about the possibilities, oblivious to Roy counting.

"1!"

No answer.

"2...!"

No answer.

"3."

Roy got up, and grabbed the young alchemist's wrist. Ed struggled and dug his ankles into the ground, trying restlessly to get free. "No! NO!!!" Ed cried as tears prickled his eyes and he reached to cover his still smarting rear. "Please don't! My bottom still hurts! It's not fair!!!!!!!!!" Ed yelled. "I'm afraid that's your problem. If you had thought about that instead of doing that prank, you could've saved both our behinds." Roy admonished. He sat back down, and patted his lap. "C'mon. Over my knee. You know the drill."

Ed shook his head in defiance and fear. "EDWARD ELRIC, DO AS I SAY, NOW!!!!" Roy yelled. Ed felt tears well up in his eyes and his stomach twist in a tight knot. He never liked it when Roy yelled like that. He finally complied, and shuffled over to the colonel. With Roy's help, Ed leaned over Roy's lap, his hands and feet completely off the ground. He took a handful of Roy's pants, and held on tightly. Until he felt his pants and underwear slide down to his ankles. "I told you your spanking was going to be worse if you defied me." Roy implied, wrapping his arm around Fullmetal's waist.

Ed squirmed as he took hold of Roy's pants again. A few moments later, he felt the slipper collide with his bottom, HARD. Ed wailed. It was only the first swat and yet it hurt like thousands of the tacks were injecting into his bottom! He continued to cry as the slipper kept a steady pattern on his tender bottom. Roy kept up the spanking until Ed's bottom was a dark red again. He waited a few moments to give Ed some time to control himself. Once Ed's sobs turned to soft sniffles, Roy lifted one knee higher than the other to gain access to the sensitive sit spots and thighs.

"If you are calm enough, Fullmetal, we can continue."

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

Roy brought the slipper down on the boy's tender sitting spots and thighs. SWAP!

"OOOWWWW!!!!"

SWAP! SMACK! WHAP! SPANK! POP! SWAT! THWACK! THWAP!

"OOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! STOOOOOP! I'LL BE GOOD!!!! I-OW! PROMISE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mustang landed half a dozen more swats before stopping and dropping the slipper. Ed was still crying freely, oblivious to this action. He started to pat and rub Ed's back as the sobbing continued. "It's okay...Shhhhh...It's all over now, Fullmetal." Roy whispered. Soon, Ed stopped crying, only with the occasional sniffle to be heard. Roy gathered Ed in his arms, and hugged him gently. After a few minutes like that, Roy set Ed on his feet. "Now if you're done, we can further discuss your punishment."

Ed's eyes widened. MORE punishment?!? Roy smirked. "I'm going to use what I call the 'Dog Treatment' As you know, dogs are punished right there and then while being told why they're being punished. So I don't care if it's in my office where no one can see us, or in a town where the whole world can see. If you do something bad, I will take you to that place where the crime was committed and spank you. And if I can find one you'll stand in a corner with your bare bottom on display. If I can't you'll have to get used to walking around with your pants around your knees. Show everyone what happens to a bad dog."

Ed growled. He wanted so badly to punch Roy right in the nose, but he knew if he did that, his punishment would just get worse. "And speaking of corner time..." Roy mused, and led Ed over to the same corner he stood in last week. "Stand here and don't rub. If you do, I won't hesitate in starting over. And I don't want to hear a peep out of you." Roy ordered. Then had an idea. "Touch your toes, Fullmetal" Ed looked at Mustang as if he had said, "I'm the Furher." "Are you crazy?!" Ed yelled.

"If you don't want your butt to look any redder than it already is, I suggest you do as I say." Roy commanded. Ed reached down and held on to the toes of his boots. Roy smirked as he was now looking at just a dark red bottom in front of him. A few minutes passed and Ed noticed his back was starting to hurt from bending over for so long. He was about to straighten up a little, but Roy stopped him before he could move. "And before I forget, if you move even the slightest from your position, I'll start over. That includes turning around, lifting your hands, and straightening up." Roy explained, smirking the whole time.

Ed let loose his favorite string of curse words in his head at the colonel. Now if he moved one inch from his position, he would be spanked! '_D#$% it! My hands are sweaty, my back hurts, my legs are tired, I can't move, I can't talk, and worse of all, I have a burning backside on display for colonel ba#$%*# that's getting worse by the second! This is so unfair!_' Ed screamed in his head. 10 minutes later, he heard Mustang call from behind him, "Okay, Ed your punishment is over. You can come on out and pull your pants up."

Ed sighed in sweet relief. He quickly straightened, and hurried to pull his boxers and pants up, hissing as the rough material traveled over his burning posterior. Turning to face the colonel's smug grin, Ed trudged over to Roy, knowing what was coming next. He just couldn't say it. Things like this always made him want to throw up. He stared at the colonel, saying nothing. "C'mon Ed, you can rant for hours but you can't say two simple words?" Roy asked smugly. Ed growled. "I'm...s-sorry."

Roy nodded. "Now you may go. And remember what I said would happen from now on." He admonished. Ed hurried out of the office, thinking of ways to get back at the colonel. In the office, Riza looked over at her supirior. "You sure you're going to go through with it? Knowing Ed, he might try to figure out if you're telling the truth or not." She informed. Roy smirked. "Don't worry. After one encounter with my threat, he'll think twice before even _thinking _about doing something stupid." Roy chuckled. But only time would tell.

Done! I do plan on making a sequel. Tell me if I should!


End file.
